The Do-over
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: Have you ever wanted a do-over?
1. Chapter 1

**OK all this is one of my new stories I have been wanting to write. I hope you like it and please review.**

 **Warning: Suicide**

"Do you ever wish you could have a do-over? One chance to change things, to change all our lives"

*FIVE YEARS AGO*

Lightning strikes across the sky over the center of Rosewood.

"Noooooo!" Spencer screamed as her best friends Aria, Hanna, Ali, and Emily kept her from collapsing onto the already soaked pavement. Melissa had confessed on tape to Spencer that she had killed Charlotte to keep Spencer safe. Spencer told Melissa about AD and that she needed to turn herself in before AD caught her. She was supposed to meet her outside the court house when she received a text from Melissa.

 _All I ever wanted to do was protect you. I love you._

Spencer looked around the town square and finally saw Melissa getting out of her car. She was parked over by the church, which didn't make sense until she saw her go inside. The girls ran after Melissa as quickly as they could but the ground was too wet and they were too far away. They were about 100 feet away when Melissa leapt to her death.

"Melissa!?" Spencer screamed falling when she reached her sisters disfigured body. She was still alive.

"Call 911" she yelled at the girls.

"They won't get here in time, Spence" Melissa gasped. She was fading fast. "I'm going to be with Ian and Taylor now" she said closing her eyes as the life went out of her body.

Spencer sobbed loudly as the girls pulled her up and held her upright as they walked to the police station. They all one by one gave statements. All except Spencer. She was still in shock and refused to talk to anybody from Lorenzo, to Marco, even the chief of police didn't get a word out of her. Toby had taken two weeks off from work as he and Yvonne were getting married at the end of the week and then going on the honeymoon.

"Hello?" Toby answered the phone when Lorenzo called him.

"Hi, Toby" he started.

"Uh-oh what's the matter, you only call me Toby when you got bad news."

"It's Spencer" he said quietly incase Yvonne was in earshot.

"Is sh-she ok?" Toby asked trying to hide his panic.

"Physically, yes" Lorenzo started. "Melissa Hastings committed suicide. Spencer was there, and she hasn't said a word since it happened. I was wondering if you could come take her statement if you can"

"Yeah, sure, be right down" he replied.

Toby sat down in a chair next to Spencer.

"Spence can you tell me what happened?" he said gently.

"Melissa killed Charlotte, she confessed it to me, and then she jumped from the church bell tower" she sobbed.

Toby wiped a tear off her cheek and was ready to suggest he take her home when Caleb came rushing in. Spencer leapt into his arms when she saw him. Toby filed the statement and went home to Yvonne. He told her the truth.

"Spencer's sister committed suicide" he said "Spencer's really shook up about it"

"She must be devastated the poor thing" she said "we'll go over tomorrow and see if there is anything we can do for her or her family."

"That is a great idea" he said putting an arm around her and giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

Toby and Yvonne went over to the Hastings the next morning and Spencer of course was already flitting around organizing the arrangements. He knew how she loved to delve into work when she was upset.

As fate would have it Melissa's funeral was the same day as Toby and Yvonne's rehearsal dinner.

Toby had kindly asked Yvonne if they could push it back an hour so that he would be able to pay his respects and be there for Spencer and her family.

"Absolutely not" she said mad he had even asked. "I have family coming in from all over the country! You are marrying me, not Spencer. The family you need to be there for this Friday will be here at the rehearsal dinner."

"You're right" he said merely to get her to calm down.

On the day of their rehearsal dinner Toby was pretty sour. He greeted everyone with a thin veil of politeness but was over all distracted and fidgety.

"Ok, I can't take this anymore" Yvonne said finally. "You can go to the funeral on the grounds that when you come back you will be a model groom-to-be"

"I will Yvonne, Thank you so much" he said kissing her before dashing out.

It was a somber affair over at the Hastings. All the girls were there, Ezra and Caleb too, of course. Wren and Spencer's parents. Some family he recognized and some he didn't.

He shook Mr. Hastings hand and had a drink with him. Little did he know, Peter had already had 6. He hugged Veronica. It seemed Spencer was nowhere in sight.

"Bill!" Peter yelled drunkenly as he slapped a hand on Toby's shoulder. This is Toby, the man my daughter Spencer was supposed to marry"

Finally he caught a glimpse of Spencer and Caleb coming downstairs. Spencer was fixing her dress.

 _Yeah, she likes to do that when she is upset too._

Toby pulled Spencer off to an empty room.

"Hey, I have to go back to my rehearsal dinner in a minute but I just had to see you." He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. 

"Tell me not to do it" he said. While he was still hugging her.

"What?" she asked pulling away.

"Tell me not to marry Yvonne, tell me there's hope for us and that we can figure this whole mess out and just live happily ever." He said in a rush while he still had some liquid courage.

"I'm sorry Toby, I can't do that" she said solemnly.

"Goodbye Spencer" he said as he walked away.

Two days later Toby married Yvonne. Hanna and Jordan married shortly after. The girls found out through a tabloid magazine that Aria and Ezra had eloped in Tuscany. Caleb proposed a year later when the strip turned pink. They got married when Spencer was six months pregnant with their first child, a son to be named Caleb James Doyle Rivers. They call him CJ for short.

*NOW*

It was just after midnight when Caleb's cell rang. It was probably one of the women he had been screwing on the side. That was ok with Spencer because she went to yoga three times a week and hadn't done yoga in six months. The loving part of their marriage had ended roughly around three years ago when their second child, Melissa Taylor Rivers was born. They call her Maytay for short. Caleb handed the phone to Spencer.

"It's for you" he said sleepily.

"Hello?" she said sitting up. Anyone looking for her at midnight probably had something serious to tell her.

"Hey Spence" a semi familiar voice said "It's Emily"

"Hey Em, what's wrong" she asked pretty sure she heard sobbing in the background.

"Jordan's dead" she said. "Hanna is a wreck…..and…I guess I'm sending out an S.O.S." she halfway chuckled.

"We'll be on the first plane out tomorrow" Spencer said hanging up.

 **What do you think so far? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer went out to the car. She knew she should be there for Hanna but right now everyone including her husband was there for Hanna and she needed someone to be there for her. She got in the car and pulled out her cigarettes. She relaxed as she inhaled the toxins and exhaled the stress. She turned on the car so she could roll down the windows and listen to the radio. On the radio was "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's and Spencer flashed back to the day her world came crumbling down.

*Flashback*

She was 6 months pregnant with May. She was going about the household chores listening to "Hey There Delilah" when the doorbell rang. When she answered it she saw a skinny blonde at the door.

She looked at Spencer with a 9 month old on her hip and a big pregnant belly and said

"I must have the wrong house" she said. "Im looking for Spencer Rivers"

"I'm Spencer Rivers" she said "So you must be in the right place"

"You can't be" she said "I have to go"

Spencer grabbed her by the arm not letting her go.

"Who are you, what do you want from me?" Spencer yelled.

"I didn't know" she whispered.

"Didn't know what?" she asked "who are you"

"My name is Kimberly" she said "And I'm sleeping with your husband"

"For how long?" Spencer snapped

"Over a year" she cried.

"Leave" she said as she finally let go.

When Caleb came home that evening only Spencer was home. She had taken the baby to his mother's.

"Your friend Kimberly came by" Spencer said pausing while Caleb stood like a deer in headlights. "She told me how youve been screwing her for over a year"

"I'm sorry Spence" he said "I'll end it, it won't happen again"

"You can keep fucking her" Spencer said. "I don't care who you fuck"

"But you won't ever touch me again"

*End Flashback*

"Fuck this" she said as she threw her cigarette out the window and pulled out the drive.

Spencer drove to the Rosewood police station. She knew she shouldn't, but she wanted to see how Toby was doing now. Maybe he wasn't happy with Yvonne. She had kicked herself about a million times for not stopping him from marrying Yvonne.

She walked into the police station. It was quiet with all the officers present filling out paperwork. She looked around a minute for Toby.

"Spencer!?" She heard a deep voice from behind her.

She turned to see Lorenzo in a suit with a detective badge.

"Lorenzo! Look at you" she said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Lorenzo asked.

"Well actually I was looking for Toby" she said feeling shy.

Lorenzo put his hands on his hips.

"When's the last time you talked to Toby?" He asked.

"The night of his rehearsal dinner" Spencer said shyly.

Lorenzo nodded knowingly.

"He quit the force about four years ago wh…." Lorenzo trailed off with a cough.

"Do you know where I can find him?" She asked.

Lorenzo wrote down the address and handed it to her.

10 minutes later Spencer was pulling up to a small house. A big sign out front read:

Cavanaugh Realty

The sign alone sent an ache in Spencer's heart. Not the words. The picture of the happy couple that was Yvonne and Toby on the right side of the sign.

Spencer took a deep breath as she got out of the car.

Here goes nothing

She pushed the door open and walked into the air conditioned building.

"No, absolutely not" Spencer heard Yvonne's voice from a back room. She looked around, looking for Toby but didn't see him. Spencer was going to sneak out before Yvonne saw her but before she could Yvonne came out from the back room with a phone to her ear.

"I'm going to have to call you back" she said to whoever was on the line.

"Can I help you" she said angrily.

"I just came by to see Toby since I was in town." Spencer said not wanting to seem like she was here for the wrong reasons, though she knew she was.

"He's not here" she said angrily.

"Can you tell me where I could find him?" She asked.

"Why?" She asked crossing her arms.

"He's my friend and I wanted to catch up" Spencer said innocently.

Yvonne glared at her.

"Ok, actually Caleb and I were looking for him" Spencer lied. "Caleb's thinking about buying a house here"

"Really?" She said less angry.

"Yeah" Spencer said "Caleb and I haven't told anyone yet but we're expecting again"

"Oh" she said uncrossing her arms and relaxed.

"If you want I can show you plenty of houses" Yvonne said.

"We really wanted Toby" Spencer said "Caleb is particular about who he deals with"

"He's over on a construction site on Peach St." Yvonne said.

"Thanks" Spencer said.

When Spencer got to the construction site she saw Toby at the top of the building. He was wearing a tight white tee. He had grown his hair out the way he had before he'd joined the force. Spencer had always like Toby with longish hair.

As she walked up to the site she saw Travis, an old ex of Hanna's.

"Boss you got a visitor" Travis yelled.

"It's not my wife is it?" He asked not looking down.

"It is most definitely not your wife" Travis said

Toby looked down.

"Spencer?" He looked down at her.

"Hey" she said.

"I'll be down in a minute" he called.

Toby came down a ladder and guided her to a trailer which was a makeshift office.

"What are you doing here?" He asked smiling at her.

"Oh, it's not a happy visit" she said "Hanna's husband died in a car crash. We're here for support"

Toby nodded.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Good" she said "busy with the kids"

"Oh, You have kids?" he asked

"yeah, CJ and May" Spencer said "they're my whole world"

"I know what you mean" Toby said looking a small framed photo.

A picture of a little boy of about 3 smiled back at her.

"This is my little man Tucker" Toby said proudly. Spencer pulled out her phone to show Toby a picture of CJ and May.

"Toby…" she trailed off. "I came here to say something and now that I'm here I don't know how to say it"

"Just say it, you can tell me anything" Toby said reaching across the table.

"Are you happily married?" She sniffled "you and Yvonne are you happily married?"

Toby hesitated long enough for her to have her answer.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Spencer said hoping he'd get the hint.

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" He asked shocked.

"Don't be so naive Toby" Spencer said with a smirk.

"I'm not going to cheat on my wife" he said almost as if he was trying to convince himself.

"Of course, I understand" she said leaving.

Toby couldn't believe that Spencer had just suggested what she had suggested.

That night when Toby got home, as usual, Yvonne and Tucker had already had dinner.

"You need to put Tucker to bed" Yvonne said before he even got his coat off. Toby rolled his eyes, just once he'd like to come home and relax before being given a list of things to do. Before Yvonne got pregnant he'd come home, have a beer, and then have sex with Yvonne. He missed that. They hadn't had sex since Tucker was born and he was almost 3.

"I was with Tucker all day the least you could do is put him to bed." She scoffed.

"The reason you're with Tucker all day is because you decided selling multi-million dollar real estate wasn't good enough. We had to make custom, multi-million dollar homes." Toby snapped.

"I don't want to fight Toby" she said handing Tucker over to him.

After 2 stories Tucker had finally fallen asleep.

Toby had to look twice as he entered their room to see Yvonne sprawled out on the bed, completely naked.

"I want you to fuck me" she said biting her lip.

"I'm not in the mood" he scoffed. Had it been a day or two before he probably would've gone along with it, but after Spencer's indecent proposal, all he could do was think about sex with his ex.

"I know Spencer is in town and I know she came to see you" Yvonne said. "I'm not going to have my husband cheating on me because I don't put out."

"Put your clothes back on" he said "I'm not going to cheat on you."

"You listen to me" she said pulling her robe on "if I find out that you fucked that slut, I will take everything, this house, our company, everything you've worked for, and I'll take Tucker and make sure you don't ever get to see him."

Toby could feel his blood boiling. He didn't know what pissed him off more, that she had called Spencer a slut, or that she had threatened to take his son from him. He could care less about the company and family fortune.

"I can't even look at you right now" Toby said. "I'm going to be staying at my dad's tonight"

It wasn't out of the ordinary for Toby to stay at his father's. Since his dad had gotten divorced Toby would do a guys night with his dad every couple weeks. What Yvonne didn't know was that Daniel Cavanaugh was away on a fishing trip with some old college buddies.

When Toby got to his father's, he dialed Spencer's number.

"Toby?" She asked hesitantly.

"Is that offer you gave me this afternoon still good?" He asked breathing heavier than he wanted to be.

"Yes, but I thought you said you weren't going to do that?" She asked teasingly.

"Come over to my dad's house and make me eat my words" he said in a husky voice.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes" she said.

When Spencer got to the house, Toby quickly let her in, closing and locking the door.

"I've had dreams about something like this happening" he admitted.

"I've had dreams about it too" Spencer agreed. "What do you do to me in your dreams? Do to me what you'd do to dream Spencer." She said with a wink.

Toby pulled her into his arms kissing her, softly at first and then hungrily. He turned her leading her to couch. He gently pushed her onto it. He reached under her black dress and found her to be bare.

"Dream Spencer always wears panties" he teased in her ear. He began fingering her clit.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest." He said.

"Can Caleb make you cum the way I do?" He panted in her ear.

"No" she whimpered

"But you've got two kids, he must do something for you."

"I was a mess after Melissa and losing you" she cried. "I was drunk most of that year. Before I knew it I was pregnant and Caleb proposed. Our first night alone after the baby I got pregnant again"

"Why didn't you stop me from marrying Yvonne?" He asked still toying with her.

"I was completely broken. I wasn't capable of making a decision like that. I wanted you to say I was worth waiting for. If you didn't want to marry Yvonne you shouldn't have."

Toby bent Spencer further over the couch and pushed into her. He pumped into her steadily while playing with her clit.

"Toby…..oh god…Toby" she cried out as the pleasure mounted.

"That's it" he panted "tell me how good it feels"

"Oh…..ah…..fuck me Toby…...oh….I'm cumming"

"That's it, cum baby, cum all over my dick" he ordered. "I'm going to fuck your brains out tonight"

"That's what I want" she screamed "yes, yes, YES!"

Toby shoved her down further into the couch. "Fuck Spencer" he growled as he came.

When they both had rode out their orgasms, Toby pulled out of her and playfully smacked her ass. "Get upstairs and get in my favorite position" he ordered.

Spencer scampered upstairs to Toby's old room. She pulled her dress off and laid on her back and spread her legs open. That was how he always wanted her. Spread eagle.

Toby climbed over her. "You remembered" he said with a smile.

"Of course I did" she smirked.

The next morning Spencer woke up to the smell of rich coffee. Toby's coffee. He always made it just right. She ran downstairs in Toby's tshirt.

"Good morning sexy" she said coming into the kitchen. "I slept like a baby last night"

She turned to see him. He looked angry.

"I risked everything to be with you last night" he near spat. "My business, my money, my son…."

"I won't tell anyone" she said.

"I thought you wanted to divorce Caleb, that we could get back together. I thought last night was special, that I was special."

"Baby, you are" she said.

"You should call Kevin" Toby said getting up from the table. "He's worried about his baby girl" Toby said handing her her phone.

"Toby!" She called after him. He turned back to her. "If I lose my son over this, I'll never forgive you"

With that Toby left slamming the door.


End file.
